Glorious Night
by FrostyFingers
Summary: Red takes Lizzie somewhere special for New Year's Eve. [Written for CorkyB45 as part of the Lizzington Secret Santa thingy in our group. Cover image made by wonderful redisthenewblackington, who also drew CorkyB45 in another Secret Santa thingy. Rating will change to M later on]
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** So, this is my Secret Santa gift for **CorkyB45**! The plot is "Lizzington on New Year's Eve; anywhere". I realize I got a little carried away here and ended up writing something like 14k + words, but there will be celebrating of the new year, I promise. I really hope you'll like this fic, Thia! The rating will change later on. Special thanks to wonderful redisthenewblackington for being a wonderful beta. The cover pic? All her doing as well. What a coincidence that she drew Thia in the second Secret Santa! We just had to do this when we found out! Merry Christmas. Have a great time celebrating. Cheers.

**Disclaimer:** All I wanted for Christmas was the Spades and guess what? Right, didn't get him. So, I still own nothing.

**Chapter 1**

She hated this time of the year. People were running around with smiles on their faces, all joyful and oblivious to the problems in the world. Maybe it was the Christmas spirit. Maybe it was because they were with their loved ones. She didn't have any loved ones, not since her father had died and her pretend husband had bailed on her. Well, she did get him back… and kind of locked him up on a rusty old ship. She didn't have anyone since then.

Now, that wasn't entirely true. She had Red, sort of. She had been relieved when he had found out about the way she had been hiding things from him. Lying just wasn't her strong suit. She had expected him to hate her for putting his life in danger, for keeping from him that she had actually not killed her fake husband as she had claimed, for lying straight into his face. But he hadn't. After her confession on the ship, his face had changed from angry to a mixture of sympathy and pain. He was hurting, for her. And he had taken her in his arms and Liz remembered how she had finally let go of months of pent up emotions.

She had sagged against him, crying into his neck and he had simply held on, had even pressed little kisses here and there and Liz remembered how good that had felt. After everything had gone to hell she had had almost no human contact at all, at least in the physical way. And she had missed it, so very much. Liz had always been somewhat of a snuggle bug. She loved curling up on the sofa, pressing herself as close as possible to her loved ones. Back when she was a kid, Sam had had a hard time getting her to sit down like a big girl as she had always preferred to sit on his lap, not that he had minded anyway. With Tom it had been similar, though now that she thought back to it, he had always preferred to sleep purely on his side, with as little contact as possible. He had claimed that she was just too warm. Liz hadn't minded that much. They had, after all, always made lo – had sex regularly, so she didn't feel as if he was not fully into her.

After finding out who he truly was, all these hugs and kisses, simple touches, they had all felt so wrong and she had learned to hate them, but at least it had been some sort of human contact. When that was over as well, she had to make do with a pillow. Sometimes she really missed Hudson, at least the mutt had always been more than eager to cuddle.

Then there was Red, and Liz knew deep down that he cared about her deeply. So when his strong arms had pulled her into a tight embrace, she had felt safe. His warm scent had infiltrated her nostrils and made it impossible for her to pull away again. She had hugged him back desperately, her fingers curled tightly into the fabric of his suit jacket under the coat he had worn. His nose had nuzzled her temple, before he had buried it into her hair. Liz was sure she had felt him drawing in a deep breath as if he was fond of her scent. And maybe he was, maybe he was even as fond of her scent as she was of his.

Liz sat up straight, the chair rolling slightly backwards at the movement. She was in her office. She was alone, as everyone had left already. Of course they had, it was Christmas after all, not that she cared even one bit. Aram had invited her to spend some time with his family over the holidays and she remembered Ressler "casually" mentioning that the people working at the Post Office were going to celebrate New Year's Eve together and that she should join. Fat chance. She would not pretend she was happy when she was not, at least not while she was off duty. She would sit at home and NOT think about Red. It was bad enough that she had been doing that for the past – she looked at her watch – two hours.

How was that even possible? Daydreaming of the criminal mastermind she had to work with. Dreaming about his hands and the bad things he had done with them and how impossible it was that they were so very gentle when he was touching her, when he used his thumbs to wipe away her tears before cupping her face in warm palms and softly looking at her before brushing his lips over her forehead… there we go again. She really had to stop thinking about him, but it was hard to just stop, especially since he had been gone for over a week now and she hadn't even talked to him on the phone. It was like he had vanished. The mere thought of that tore at her heart. Liz took a deep breath, no, he wouldn't do that. Christmas was probably too painful for him still and that was why he chose to be away from all of it. He had done so last year, but she had still been with Tom then and had not given it much thought.

She wanted to kick herself for being such a bitch back then. At least he had Dembe with him, so he wasn't alone. Talking about karma…

Liz shut down her computer and shrugged on her coat, wrapping her scarf around her neck and groaning when she felt the material scratch over her skin. She hated that thing, but never got around to buying a new one. Closing her office door behind her, she went onto the elevator and made her way down.

"Goodnight, Agent Keen. Merry Christmas."

Startled, she shot around and looked at the security guard. "Why are you still here, Mitch? It's 8 pm."

The young man shrugged. "Someone has to stand guard as long as there are agents in the post office."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! You should've told me! I would've never kept you. I'm so sorry!"

He gave her a bright smile. "It's fine, Agent Keen. There's too much going on at the parent's house anyway."

Knowing how quickly things could change, she shook her head. "No, really, you should've said something. I don't have anything pressing going on anyway."

"Then why are you even here?"

That is the one million dollar question. "Just killing some time."

"Date later tonight?" He asked with a wink and Liz gave him a polite smile.

"Something like that. Alright, I'll let you go then. Have a good time celebrating with your family and next time, just tell me." She started walking away.

"Thank you. Merry Christmas, Agent Keen."

"Merry Christmas. And call me Liz." She didn't wait for a reply as she kept on walking towards the car.

When she got home, she drew herself a warm bath and settled into the tub with a steaming mug of hot chocolate, finally relaxing for the first time in months…

A couple of days later Liz found herself curled up on her couch, watching a rather boring documentary about flags and what they were symbolizing. She really wanted to change channels, but that would require moving and she did not want to move. Her cell started ringing and she groaned. Now she actually had to move. Reluctantly she pulled her hand from under the warm cocoon of her blanket and reached for her cell.

"Yeah?"

"Hello, Lizzie. Am I interrupting?" _His_ rich voice came.

"Red!" She squeezed her eyes shut at the excitement in her voice. Hopefully he hadn't picked up on it.

A chuckle from his side crushed that hope. "Why, did you miss me, Lizzie?"

She bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from smiling. "It certainly was boring without you around."

If he caught her half lie, he decided not to pressure her on the matter. "At least you could catch up on some much needed sleep. Did you get my present?" He suddenly asked.

Liz blushed and looked over to the armchair across from her. Over the back hung a beautiful silk scarf. She had received the package on the last day of Christmas, with a simple card that stated 'Merry Christmas' in red ink. There had been no mistaking who it had come from.

"Yes," she answered softly. "You didn't have to."

"Ah, nonsense. I wanted to."

"It's beautiful, Red. Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it." He sounded pleased. "It was handmade in Valparaíso, Chile."

She slid down on the couch and pulled the blanket more tightly around her body. His voice was soothing and she was getting sleepy. "Is that where you are?"

"It's where I got the scarf," he evaded the question and Liz just mumbled something in response. "Are you falling asleep on me, sweetheart?"

"I'm wide awake," she replied, though her eyes were closed.

"Am I boring you?" He asked with a chuckle.

"No. I'm just really cozy where I am right now."

"In bed?" Had his voice dropped a notch right there?

"Couch."

He chuckled again. "And here I thought you had gotten enough rest. You will have to get up now though."

"I don't think so."

"Dembe and I are coming by in an hour to pick you up. You will need to pack a bag."

She shot up and the blanket fell to the floor. "Wait, what?"

"We're going on a little trip. Warm clothes, Lizzie," he said.

"Red! Red? Hello?" She checked the screen and saw that he had already hung up on her. "Son of a…" She let out a frustrated scream. If he was serious… but of course he would be. He wasn't one to joke about travel. Maybe he had found them a new blacklister already.

An hour later she heard the front door of her new apartment open and then close again. When would he learn to knock?

"Lizzie?" She exited her bedroom, a bag in her hand, the new scarf wrapped around her neck, and he couldn't help but smile. "I knew it would look stunning on you."

She smiled back at him and then took his hand in hers, squeezing it gently. "Red is my color," she said, and then stood on her tiptoes to press her lips to his cheek. The second her lips touched his skin, Red's eyes fell shut and he had to fight hard against just leaning into the touch. "Thank you, Red," she whispered.

Her warm breath ghosted over his cheek and Red felt his heart skip several beats. When she pulled away, he nervously cleared his throat. That woman would be the death of him. "You're welcome," he managed to get out, but it lacked its usual drive. "Are you ready?"

She nodded and led the way to the door. "Should I call Ressler and let him know where to meet us?"

Red opened the door of the Mercedes and after a quick greeting to Dembe, she got in. "Heavens, no!" He exclaimed before shutting the door and getting in himself. "I don't even want to hear Captain America's name."

Liz laughed at that. "So who are we taking down?"

"Taking down?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"The next blacklister. Who is it?"

"Oh." Red stuck his tongue against the inside of his cheek. "I'm afraid there is none. I'm sure there are several, but that is not our concern this time."

She contemplated that for a moment and then nodded. "Alright. Where are we going then?"

"I thought we could spend some time in Reykjavik, and then we'll just go from there."

"What?"

"Reyk -"

"Yeah, yeah, I got that part," she interrupted. "Why Iceland?"

"I see you know you're geography. I'm impressed, Lizzie."

"Oh, please." She waved him off, but he could see the hint of a blush creeping up her neck. "Now, why are we going to Iceland?"

"I realize I haven't been around for... some time. And I would like to take you somewhere nice for New Year's Eve."

"Still, you didn't have to do that. I know you're quite busy." He just gave her a quick smile. Did he think she was ungrateful? Because she wasn't. She was excited to see a new country and she was more than delighted that he would take her, but he had to know that he did not have to go through that much trouble.

Before she could even open her mouth again, the car stopped inside a hanger and Red excited the vehicle. This time it was Dembe who opened the door for her. The concierge of crime was already on his way up the stairs, talking to the pilot that was waiting inside the private jet. Liz rolled her eyes. He could really be a diva at times. Sometimes she wondered just how he could be as good as he was at what he's doing, when his feelings could be hurt that easily.

She got onto the plane as well and saw him standing in the aisle, leaning his hip against one of the seats. "You can choose any seat you'd like."

Liz chose two seats that were right next to each other and settled into the one at the window. She watched as Red made his way to the opposite side of the plane and then turned to look out of the little window. "Aren't you going to sit next to me?"

She heard him turn around and knew then that he was looking at her. "If that's what you want."

"No," she replied. "If that's what _you_ want."

Maybe she had surprised him with what she had said, because it had taken him a while to react, but then she felt the leather dip slightly as he sat next to her. She smiled to herself, sometimes she actually knew how to work him. Liz put her hand to his thigh and squeezed gently. "Thank you for taking me."

His large hand covered hers and he squeezed back. "You're most welcome, sweetheart. I hope you'll enjoy Reykjavik."

"I'm sure I will." She turned to look at him and then smiled. "The company's great."

Red laughed at that. "You say that now. But just in case, there are no pens available on this plane."

"I brought my own." She grinned and he grinned back.

A couple of hours into the flight, Red was reading through the newspaper, when he felt Liz sag against him. He turned his head to look at her and saw that her eyes were closed. "Lizzie?" He called out softly. Nothing. "Lizzie." This time her head dropped to his shoulder. A smile came to his lips and he carefully extracted his trapped arm, shushing her gently when she started mumbling incoherently at the disturbance. "It's alright, sweetheart, just sleep." He placed his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his chest, so she could rest without having a stiff neck later on. When he heard her little mewl at the comfortable position, he couldn't resist burying his nose in her soft hair. He fell asleep soon after that.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** I'm glad you all liked it and I'm delighted that you did as well, Thia! I hope the next chapter will be just as good. Once again redisthenewblacklington was my savior! Also I don't know the Icelandic language, google was my friend here, and I've never been to Iceland, though now I really, really want to! Thanks for the feedback and enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Nothing has changed.

**Chapter 2**

Reykjavik

"Red! It's so beautiful!" Lizzie exclaimed, standing at the top of the jet's stairs.

The man chuckled at her antics and looked up at her. "Well, come on down, so we can take a stroll through the city." The grin he received in return gave him butterflies in his stomach. That woman… He watched as she made her way down and held out his hand when she had reached the last step. Liz gladly took it in hers and let him help her down.

First Red wanted to show her the harbor. Since the sun was shining brightly, it wasn't as cold as Liz would've thought and so she had agreed to his suggestion, without commenting on the fact that he still held her hand. Her eyes were glued to the houses and sights they were passing and Red had no problem imagining a younger version of her, with her palms against the car window, excitedly pointing out everything she saw.

Once they got to the harbor, he led her towards a jetty so they could look out on the water. "Are you warm enough?" He asked, gently touching her elbow.

"Yes. I can't believe I've never considered going to Iceland."

"I'm sure there are lots of places you haven't considered yet." They stood together in silence, watching the fisher boats sway up and down with the waves. "I have a little boat myself. I've always loved taking her out to the sea."

"You do?" She hadn't know that. "You'll have to take me one day. Where is it?"

"A little off to the left."

"Wait." Liz turned and looked at him. "It's here? In Iceland?" He nodded, curiosity showing in his eyes, when he saw the excited look on her face. "Then let's go!"

"What, now? Don't you think it's a little too cold for that?"

"Oh come on! Don't be a spoilsport." Her grin was infectious, and without another word, Red linked his arm through hers and pulled her along.

"Didn't you say 'little'?" She asked once they came to a stop in front of a sailboat.

Red laughed. "Did you think it would be a rowboat? I have one of those, but I prefer them in warmer countries. Come on, let me help you on. Dembe." The dark and tall man climbed onto the boat and held the little ramp steady, while Red helped her onto the boat. While Dembe maneuvered them out of the harbor and into open waters, the concierge of crime showed Liz around under deck.

The wooden panels gave the small space a warm feeling and Liz couldn't help but imagine Red sitting in one of the big armchairs with a glass of scotch in his hands and a cigar between his lips. His soft lips… she knew that those beautifully shaped lips felt so very wonderful against her skin, and she wondered what he would taste like.

"Lizzie?" She shot around at hearing her name, mentally chiding herself for getting lost in _those_ thoughts once again.

"Yes?"

He smiled gently at her. "I sometimes lose myself on here as well," he said. "Would you like to go back out again? If it's not too foggy, the view is pretty." She nodded and then followed his lead.

He hadn't been kidding. The view really was beautiful, and off in the distance she could make out the city's skyline with its colorful rooftops. Movement to the right caught her eye and Liz's mouth dropped open. "Oh my god…" She practically ran over to the ship's bow. "Red!"

Startled at her outburst, the man quickly followed her. "Are you alright? Lizzie?" He put his hand to the small of her back.

"Look!"

His eyes followed the length of her outstretched arm until he saw what she meant. "Well, would you look at that."

"It's a whale!" Just when she had spoken those words, the mammal's head lifted and it sprayed a fountain of water from its blowhole making Liz's mouth drop open.

He had seen whales, pretty close-up too, so Red chose to instead watch Lizzie's expression. He could tell exactly the moment when the monstrous animal dove back into the water, its fluke raising high in the air, and his favorite FBI agent's eyes grew even bigger. She was beautiful, with her cheeks slightly red from the cold and her blue orbs glistening with unshed tears. She must be heavily moved by what she had seen and the purity of her heart just made his heart flutter. He let his hand slip over her back and around her waist, so he could pull her into his side.

"I've never seen anything more beautiful," she whispered.

"Me neither," he answered, his eyes solely locked on the woman in his arms.

After their boat trip, the three of them made their way through the city when Liz spotted an ice skating ring. Since she had her arm linked through Red's once more, she just pulled him along, already excited again.

"We have to do this!"

"Lizzie, please." He did not want to go ice skating, he really didn't.

"Come on, Red, live a little."

His mind went back to days long in the past, when he still had his family with him. He remembered going ice skating with his wife and daughter, all three of them bundled up in thick winter coats and scarves. His little girl had been seven back then and had taken an instant liking to the sport. She had been somewhat wobbly at first, her little legs threatening to buckle beneath her.

_Husband and wife were skating next to each other, holding hands while Raymond held his daughter's hand in the other one. Both parents were smiling brightly at their little one that was gradually gaining confidence on her skates._

"_Daddy, can we spin?"_

"_Of course, honey." He let go off his wife's hand and took both of his girl's little hands in his. Skating backwards, he had always been good at ice skating, he started off slowly spinning them around. Jennifer giggled in delight, her grin missing a tooth here and there._

_Suddenly they heard a yelp and then a thud and father and daughter turned to see that the child's mother had apparently fallen and landed on her behind. Raymond and Jennifer started laughing at the picture, the latter holding her tummy because she was laughing so hard._

"_Ow…" Carla grunted, still lying flat on her back, and father and daughter laughed even harder._

_After having caught his breath, Raymond skated over to his wife, his legs on either side of her waist so he could bend over her. "Are you alright, love?" He asked, laughter still in his voice._

"_My butt…" She complained._

_He held out his hands and slowly helped her up, holding her close while she tried to regain her footing. Closing his arms around her waist, Raymond hugged her to his chest and took her lips in a soft kiss. "Are you okay?" He asked, this time a little more serious._

"_Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled at her husband and kissed him back._

_They heard another thud and turned to find their daughter now flat on her back. "Should I be flattered that you ladies keep dropping at my feet?"_

"_Daddy!" Jennifer complained, stretching her little arms towards her father._

"_Coming right over, princess." With a last kiss to his wife's lips, he went to help up his daughter._

"Red? Red, are you there?"

He was pulled from his thoughts, when Liz touched his coat-covered chest. "Mhm? Yes." She smiled at him, oblivious to his flashback. "Why don't you go ahead and I'll be right over here."

"Come on, Red. Don't make me beg. I will do it!" She said and his mind went straight to the gutter, imagining her begging for something entirely else. "It'll be fun. I'll make sure you won't fall."

Somehow he couldn't bring himself to tell her no and by now she knew him well enough to know when he caved. Even before he had answered, she was already pulling him along again. Well, he had promised to show her a good time.

They rented their ice skates, while Dembe stubbornly insisted on not setting foot on ice, gladly reminding them that he was African and not supposed to be used to this sort of thing.

Red went onto the ice first, and though it had been some time, he quickly got used to the slippery feeling. Liz, on the other hand, was a totally different case. The second she went on she rotated her arms in the air, trying not to fall over. The noise that escaped her was probably not human, as one of her legs left the ice and she fell forward. Thankfully Red was right there to catch her with one arm around her waist and the other grabbing one of her flailing arms.

"And you wanted to keep me from falling?" He laughed, waiting until she steadied on her feet, before pulling back slightly. "I must tell you, Lizzie, I'm not feeling very safe right now."

"Oh, shut up," she huffed, not letting go of his coat just yet.

After a couple of moments, she pulled herself together and carefully pushed away from him.

"Do you need me to hold your hand?" He joked, and she swatted at him, but didn't say anything.

They skated in circles for a while, with Red taking pity on her and holding onto her elbow so she wouldn't stumble and fall again. He was quite comfortable and loved getting to touch her freely without the fear of her rejection. It was weird really, for such an arrogant son of a bitch he sometimes was, there was no greater fear than his Lizzie rebuffing him.

"You know, you don't have to hold me upright. I'm sure you'd like to go fast for a change."

Damn his mind for going straight to the gutter again. "I'm fine."

"It's alright, Red. It's not like I'll fall over the second you leave," she said.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." He grinned.

Liz rolled her eyes at him. "Just go. I'll be fine."

He let go of her then and started skating around her, bragging about his skills and showing off his fancy footwork. Skating a fast lap, he came up behind her and softly blew on her ear, before skating off again.

Startled at what he did, Liz lost her footing and started stumbling. She thought about how much the ice would hurt if she fell. Before said fall, Liz felt strong arms holding her upright and she came face to face with a young blond man with stunning blue eyes.

"Halló," he said in a cute accent. "Ertu í lagi?"

Liz looked at him as if he'd grown two heads. "Uhm..."

"Komdu sæl. Ég heiti Erik. Hvað heitirðu?" He asked, still holding her to him.

She shook her head, a little confused. "I'm sorry. I don't speak your language."

"Oh, you're American!" He suddenly said, a grin spreading over his face.

"Yes." Liz laughed. "I am. Thanks for catching me right there."

Red watched the exchange from the other side of the ice skating ring, something like anger bubbling up inside him. He refused to acknowledge that he was jealous, but seriously, how could she just fall into another man's arms?

He saw the blond adonis show off his perfectly shaped white teeth as he shamelessly flirted with his Lizzie, touching her arm in a way that made Red want to punch something… or someone. He skated back to the side and put his dress shoes back on, having lost any interest in ice skating.

About ten long minutes later, Liz wobbly made her way to Red's side. "Should I be taking my leave?" he asked.

She looked genuinely confused. "What?"

"Are you finished?"

"I… uhm yes."

"Good." He said. "Dembe and I will be waiting at the café over there." With that, he left her standing at the ice skating ring.

Red sat at one of the tables, a menu in his hands, but with no actual interest in what was served, and instead with the server herself. As he was not fluent in Icelandic, he was happy to hear that her English was just fine.

He let his eyes roam appreciatively over her curves, openly looking at her busty chest while laughing at something she said. He didn't even notice Liz walking into the café or how a hurt look passed her face, before making her way to his table and sitting down.

"Oh, you're finished already," he said, his tone cold and detached. "This beautiful woman here is Edith." The waitress blushed and playfully swatted at his chest and Red didn't pass on the opportunity to touch her waist.

"I will get you a second menu," she said.

He squeezed her blouse covered flesh. "She's a true sweetheart, isn't she?" Edith laughed and walked away.

"I'm going back to the hotel," Liz said, standing up again.

"What, are you tired already?" He asked smugly. He wasn't prepared for the pain in Lizzie's eyes, as he turned to look at her, and the way his heart clenched in his chest.

"I don't know why you brought me here at all," the FBI agent said, her voice quiet. "If you want to have fun with some woman, you didn't need me to come along. There was no need to play me."

Red closed his eyes, refusing to watch her walk away from him. He had screwed up again. Why did he always seem to hurt her? He released a deep breath and leaned back into his chair. When he re-opened his eyes, he looked over at Dembe and nodded for the man to make sure Lizzie would be alright.

"Oh, are you eating alone then?" Edith inquired, when she came back to his table.

He plastered a false smile on his face. "Something has come up. I'm afraid I'll have to leave."

"That's too bad," she said, looking a little sad. "Here, why don't I give you my number. I get off at eight." She scribbled her phone number on a piece of paper and handed it to him with a charming smile. "I would love to get together."

He tried smiling back at her and took the offered piece of paper. "Thank you, Edith. I will take my leave now. Goodbye."

"Bye bye, Raymond," Edith said, returning the menus.

She watched as the man made his way out of the café and her eyes couldn't help but take in his wonderfully-shaped butt. Making her way back to his table to prepare it for the next guest, she noticed that he had left her number on it. She couldn't help but wonder if the younger brunette had anything to do with that.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Alright, so this chapter's got some angst and some cheesy stuff, since I couldn't stop myself. I think I wrote this around the time when I finally realized that I got a little carried away... I really, really, really wanna go to Iceland. How beautiful is this place? Thia, I hope you like this one! Thanks again to redisthenewblackington!

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine.

**Chapter 3**

Entering the hotel they currently occupied, Red nodded his thanks to Dembe who in turn, just raised his brow at him. The concierge of crime made his way to one of the rooms and carefully knocked on the door. Not receiving an answer, he tried the handle and was relieved that the door was open.

Inside, he saw Lizzie packing her clothes into her bag and his heart clenched again. "Lizzie." She didn't react. "Lizzie, what are you doing?"

"Leaving."

"Sweetheart, please."

"Don't call me that," she snapped.

He sighed heavily. "I'm sorry, Lizzie. Please don't leave."

She didn't stop what she was doing and ignored his plea. "It hurts when someone purposefully ignores you," she said, zipping up the duffle, but without picking it up. Instead, she walked towards the door. "I'm going down to the bar. Do NOT follow me!" With that she slammed the door shut, making him wince.

_'You fucking idiot! How many times do you have to break her heart?!' _He thought, kicking a chair leg. The sadness he felt couldn't be described, but he hoped that letting her cool off would make her return sooner.

It had been hours since her departure and Red was in his bed, unable to sleep. He couldn't even think of sleep, not with Lizzie still out there. He just hoped she wouldn't leave. This time truly could be the last time, and he did not even want to go there.

When he heard the door open, Red got out of bed, but then he heard her stumbling around, bumping into the furniture. She had obviously had too much to drink. It would do neither any good if he tried talking to her now. That would probably just end in yet another fight and he was tired of it.

Listening closely, he could tell the exact moment she found her bedroom. He waited a couple more minutes and then went to work. He would do anything to persuade her to stay.

LizzingtonLizzingtonLizzington

Liz woke with a mild hangover the next day. She should really know by now just how much she could drink... or not drink. Groaning, she buried her face into the pillow for another moment, until she finally felt able to leave the bed. She had a long trip ahead of her and would need any energy she could get.

As soon as she opened her bedroom door, her eyes fell to a little note on the floor and she bent over to look at it.

'Sometimes' it read.

Looking up she saw another note a little further down the corridor and she picked it up. 'Stupid'.

She cocked her head to the right and went to pick up the next one. 'People'. The corner of her lips started tugging upwards as she picked up the next note. 'Do'. She picked up the next sheet of paper. 'Stupid'. When Liz picked up the last note, that lay in front of closed double doors, she couldn't stop the smile anymore. 'Things'. Was he trying to be cute?

"I'm sorry, Lizzie," he said from behind her.

She sighed, but didn't turn. "Red..."

"I'm an idiot." Her expression softened before she finally turned to look at him. "I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you." When he saw no disagreement in her eyes, he pulled the silk scarf he had given her from behind his back, a twinkle in his eyes. "I would like to surprise you." She shook her head, unsure of what that meant, when he tied the scarf around her head, using it as a blindfold.

"Red!" She started to protest, but ended up laughing.

She heard the door in front of him open before she let him walk her into the room. Once inside, he carefully took the scarf away from her face. In front of her was a whole banquet breakfast with food she could only dream of; there were even strawberries present. In the middle of the room was a little round table with a snow white table cloth and a vase that held one single red rose. If this was her man, she would've taken him right then and there.

"I'm sorry, Lizzie. I really am. And I don't want you to leave.

"What happened?" She asked softly.

"It's stupid," he said, but she just shot him a look. "I'm sorry. I… I got jealous."

Wasn't jealousy something he didn't care for? Her bottom lip caught between her teeth. "Jealous?"

Red grimaced. "The blond hunk."

"Why not just tell me? Why feel the need to hurt me instead?"

"Because I'm an idiot." He said again and her heart fluttered at the words. "I'm sorry, Lizzie. I honestly am. I really don't want you to leave. Please let me make it up to you."

"Okay," she whispered.

He released a breath he hadn't known he had held. Then he stepped forward and drew her into a hug. "Thank you, sweetheart," he said, dropping a kiss to her head. "Have breakfast with me," he whispered into her ear.

"Yes," she grinned.

Red was once again the perfect gentleman. He took her to the National Museum and then took her to the biggest mall in the city. Even though Liz protested heavily against him buying her clothes and jewellery, Dembe ended up carrying five huge bags to the car's trunk. From behind him he could still hear the FBI agent arguing with his long time friend and he couldn't suppress a grin. It was about time that the two of them grew closer. All of that had happened those previous months had started to make him angry. The two were apparently blind when it came to the topic of love.

"Red, seriously, you have to stop doing this."

"Doing what?" He asked innocently and got an elbow in the ribs in return.

"You know exactly what I mean."

He chuckled and linked his arm with hers. "Sweetheart, you can't take this away from me. I like spending money on you, you deserve it."

She groaned. "But I can afford to buy stuff on my own, Red."

"And it's absolutely wonderful that you're such a strong and independent woman. I still want to do it." She bumped her shoulder against his. "And I'm positive that this perfume will smell amazing on you. Also, that dress? My, my, Lizzie." He clutched at his heart.

"Red…" She shook her head, but he could see the smile on her face.

"Lizzie," he sing-sang. "Live a little," he threw back her own words with a wink.

She hugged his arm a little tighter. "Thank you, Red."

He just patted her hand with his free one and pulled her towards the car. "How about dinner?"

Liz pulled back the sleeve of her coat and took a look at the watch she was wearing. To her surprise it was already 6 pm. How time flies! And really, what kind of man took a woman shopping for hours straight!?

"Now, this I don't want to see anymore," Red spoke, unfastening the clasp of her watch and pulling it away from her wrist, before taking a blue velvet box from inside his jacket pocket and opening it, revealing a new watch. A very expensive-looking watch.

"Red!" She protested as her eyes caught the name of the brand. "You can't be serious!"

"So how about dinner, Lizzie?" He asked again, letting his thumb stroke over the skin of her wrist. She shook her head at him and was about to chide him again, when her stomach grumbled loudly. She blushed heavily at the sound and Red couldn't help but chuckle. "That answers my question then. Dembe, to the restaurant please."

When they arrived at their destination, Red helped Liz out of the car, taking a moment to appreciate her new outfit. "You look beautiful in that dress, Lizzie."

She smiled at him and then turned towards the restaurant. The building was painted in an orange color with huge windows out front, and from where she was standing, she could see a warm light streaming through the opened curtains.

"Grillmark… Grillmarka… Grill…"

Red couldn't help but chuckle at her. She looked cute while she was trying to read the name of the restaurant. "Grillmarkaðurinn," he helped.

"What?" She looked at him with her eyebrow crinkled in confusion, her teeth biting down on her bottom lip and he wanted nothing more than to kiss those full lips right now.

"Grillmarkaðurinn," he said again, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Her frustration made him chuckle again. "It basically means Grillmarket. Come on, let's go inside." As he gently took her by the arm and led her towards the entrance, he could hear her trying to say the restaurant's name as quietly as possible, but he didn't let on just how endearing that was.

The maître d' greeted Red enthusiastically and it was obvious to Liz that he had been here before, probably with some woman. She chided herself for the sudden rush of jealousy that ran through her as they followed the man leading them to their table.

"Sweetheart." The concierge of crime tired getting her attention. He had pulled out the chair for her and was waiting for her to sit down now.

She mentally shook herself and sat down, shooting him a small smile and he settled down in the chair opposite her.

"Are you alright?"

"Mhm? Yeah, sure." She smiled as the waiter passed her a menu.

He accepted the menu that was offered to him and ordered both of them some wine. "Lizzie."

"What?" She asked, not looking up at him, but she could feel his eyes burning a hole through her head.

He sighed and started studying the food on the menu. "You know, Dembe and I usually come here alone and you see how he always refuses to sit at the table with us. He has an issue with security measures, and I absolutely hate dining alone, so I'm glad you're here with me."

She looked up at him then. Damn the man for always knowing what her problem was. In that exact moment he looked up and caught her eye and she couldn't help but smile at him. "Is that so?"

"That is so." He winked at her. "Do you need help with the menu?"

She closed the menu and put it on the table in front of her. "I was hoping for pictures I could point to, but there aren't any. So, yes, please."

He studied her for a moment, loving how her eyes looked in the dim light. "Trust me?" She raised her eyebrow at him. "Let me order for you."

Liz nodded. "Okay. Just nothing fishy. I heard they eat whale here. And after yesterday, I don't want to take any chances."

She was adorable. If she hadn't become a FBI agent and profiler, she would have probably ended up fighting for animal rights. "No whale for you, I promise."

Fingering the napkin to her right, her hand came in contact with the tabletop. "Is that…" It felt so smooth. "Is this table just a huge, varnished slice of a tree trunk?"

"It is."

"Wow." She looked around and saw that all tabletops looked the same.

"Do you not like it? We can always go somewhere else," he offered, not sure if this was what she had had in mind.

"What? No. It's beautiful. It would fit right into a cabin in the woods, with a crackling fireplace and bearskin rug. A fake one of course," she hurried to say.

Red smiled at her. "Of course, Lizzie."

When the waiter returned, the concierge of crime ordered for the both of them, surprising the man with his knowledge of the Icelandic language. Liz loved watching him in action. He was so good at communicating, at everything really. He was just one of those people that had no problems wherever he was going. She envied him a little for his people skills. She was a profiler after all, but still managed to embarrass herself quite often, especially around him. Speaking of him, was he staring at her? And where was the waiter?

His lips curled upwards as he watched her coming back to reality. "Lost in thought, sweetheart?"

She mentally shook herself. "It happens sometimes," she answered, taking a sip of her wine, before putting it back down without releasing the stem of the glass.

He leaned forward, tracing the skin of her hand with his index finger and she could barely contain a shiver. The way his eyes bore into hers was intense and Liz found herself wondering just what he was thinking about. She didn't like being scrutinized, whatever the reason, and self-consciously let her eyes drift away.

"So." She cleared her throat. "Where did you learn to speak Icelandic?"

Story time. Liz loved story time. Red would lean back into the chair as he was telling his tale and his hands would wildly fly around the air, telling their own story, and his eyes were sparkling with excitement. And his voice… oh his voice, she was sure that one of these days his voice would be the death of her.

During the part where he was telling her about the 107-year-old woman that was fighting off a robber with her crutch, the waiter brought their food and Liz's mouth dropped open. They served their food on stone platters!

"I took the liberty of ordering you a good ol' rib eye, medium, of course, with a side order of curly fries and grilled green asparagus and mushrooms. Make sure to use the gravy over there, it is delicious. The salad dressing tastes wonderful as well and everything is house made. And you will love dessert, just wait."

"Red!" She looked at the huge platter in front of her. "How am I supposed to eat all this?"

"Sweetheart, you need to eat. You've been losing weight lately and you don't have any to spare. So please, dig in."

She must have been hungrier than she had first thought, or maybe the food was just too good, but the FBI agent had actually managed to clear her whole plate… or well, stone platter, and was already digging into the dessert that Red had ordered.

She was happily sticking the small spoon into her mouth, humming in approval as the chocolate hit her senses. Red had translated the dish as 'Death by Chocolate' which basically was a hot chocolate fudge cake with two scoops of chocolate ice cream, extra chocolate sauce and a couple of strawberries on top. His eyes were glued to her mouth as she licked some of the sticky sauce from her bottom lip, releasing with a smack.

"You really like chocolate, don't you?" He asked and his voice was even lower than usual.

"Who doesn't love chocolate? And gosh, Red, this is so good! You have to try it," she said, scooping up a generous amount of the sweet dish.

"No thanks, Lizzie, I'm actually not really a fan of this much sweetness."

"Oh come on! You have to." The spoon was getting closer, and before he knew it, she was gently cupping his chin to pull him closer. His mouth opened on its own volition and then closed around the metal that had been warmed by her lips and tongue.

He had to admit that the dish really was good, but knowing that they were sharing the same spoon was even better. Her thumb ran over his lips, clearing off some of the chocolate sauce, but Red barely noticed. He wanted to kiss her. Now. He had to. God, how much he wanted her.

"So?"

He mentally shook himself. "It's delicious." _'Just like you are, I'm sure of it.' _He could feel himself getting excited, pressing painfully against the inside of his trousers. Was he turning into a horny teenager again?


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Thank you for your countless reviews, they make my day!

**Disclaimer:** Nothing has changed.

**Chapter 4**

After Red had finally calmed himself down again, it had taken a little longer than he would have imagined, he had settled their bill and led her outside again. It was already dark, and judging by the watch on his wrist, they had just enough time to get to the spot he wanted her to see.

They got back into the car and Liz let out a groan. "I don't think I can ever eat again."

He chuckled. "I'm glad you liked it. This is one of my favorite restaurants on the planet."

"I can totally relate." She squeezed his hand, that was lying on his thigh. "Thank you for taking me." He couldn't do anything but smile at her.

When they got to their destination, a secluded spot a little high up, so they could overlook the city of Reykjavik, Liz was surprised that there was no one but them around. She had thought that Red would be the kind of guy to spend a night like this at some party, but she really should have known better.

There was one single bar table on the highest spot and some bar stools. In the middle of the table was a glass sheltering a red candle and a champagne cooler with a couple of glasses. How he managed to do these things was a mystery, but she was glad he had decided for the three of them to have a private party.

He shot her a quick smile before getting out of the car. The three of them sat together and engaged in a pleasant conversation and Liz was amazed at how much Dembe could actually say in one go. As soon as he had warmed up, he was telling stories about his childhood and even about how he had met Red and the way he had helped him build a real life. She had thought it was impossible to love the handsome and smug bastard any more, and she had been wrong.

Time flew by quickly and soon the tall, dark man announced that it was almost midnight. Red held out his hand for her to take and then led her towards the edge of the hill. He stood to her right, with one arm around her shoulder, as they both watched the clock's hand making its way towards the twelve. As soon as it did, fireworks erupted around them, lightening up the sky in reds, greens, blues, pinks and speckles of gold and silver. It was beautiful. There were just no other words to describe it.

She felt Red wrap his other arm around her, pulling her into his chest. "Happy New Year, sweetheart," he said softly, leaning in to kiss her cheek.

Liz swallowed hard and then turned her head, catching his lips with hers. She didn't put pressure against his mouth, just gently moved them over his and Red's arms tightened around her. "Happy New Year, Raymond," she whispered when she pulled back.

There was another loud bang and the sky was temporarily lit up. It was enough for her to see his enlarged pupils and the look he was giving her. Before she knew it he spun her around and cupped her cheeks in his hands, pulling her in for another kiss. This time he gladly deepened it, running his tongue over her bottom lip, gently coaxing her mouth open. She was more than happy to oblige as she parted her teeth to grant him access, while she threw her arms around his neck to pull him even closer. He took his sweet time tasting her, mapping her mouth as if this was the last time he would have the chance to kiss her.

When the need to breathe became too much, they parted with a smack, but Red was already busying himself kissing over her jaw, heading towards her neck. She craned her neck as he pushed the scarf he had given her away with his nose and then couldn't stop the moan, when he finally tasted the soft skin of her neck. She was right there with him, moaning with him as her nails gently scratched over the back of his head, while she ran one of her hands down his back. God, how she hated winter. There was just too many clothes involved. She wanted to feel him! Now! Finally finding the end of his thick coat, Liz slipped her hand beneath the several layers until she found his dress shirt. Tucking the cotton out of his pants, she let her fingers touch his side. Red hissed at the cold and then moved his mouth back to hers, obviously not ready to stop, not by far.

After long moments they reluctantly pulled apart, though they still had their arms wound around the other's body. Red gazed lovingly into her blue eyes as he caressed her cheekbone with his thumb. The intensity made her shiver involuntarily and Liz stepped closer again, tucking her face into his neck and breathing in his warm male scent, that was so very 'Red'. They didn't move or speak for several minutes, or maybe it was hours. She wasn't sure. She just never wanted to let go again. She had denied herself this feeling of happiness for far too long, even after she had finally realized why this man could irritate her like no one else and how jealous she would get whenever another woman was involved. Liz pursed her lips to touch them against the little scar she had given him years ago and Red made a content noise as he moved his head to give her more space.

He tightened his arms around her back for a moment as if he was afraid she would vanish, then, with another sweet kiss, he pulled away, grasping one of her hands in his to lead her back to their table, where Dembe was pretending to watch the fireworks in the sky. As soon as the two of them got closer, the tall man stood from his chair and Red pulled him into a hug. She could hear them exchanging New Year's wishes and then something was said in what seemed to be Dembe's mother tongue. A moment later the men parted and the younger one pulled her into a gentle hug as well.

"Happy New Year, Liz."

"Happy New Year," she replied.

"I am happy for you," he told her, low enough that only she would hear and she squeezed his arm to let him know that she appreciated his words.

Red had poured them all a glass of champagne and he handed her one, giving her a quick kiss, just because he could. The three of them clinked their glasses together, toasting each other, and then continued watching the fireworks over the city of Reykjavik.

Liz was shivering heavily soon after and Red was already shrugging out of his coat, but she wouldn't have that. Instead she put her arms around his middle and snuggled against him, her almost-frozen fingers curling into the material of his suit jacket. He put his heavy coat around her as well as possible and hugged her to him and then let Dembe know that they would be leaving now.

Once inside the vehicle, the bodyguard cranked up the heat and then started driving. It would take a while to get back to the hotel, but with his arm around his Lizzie, he was more than okay with that. He felt her press a kiss to his cheek and then turned his head to find her lips with his. He loved the little noises she made, and how she couldn't seem to get close enough. Her left hand was grabbing the back of his head to keep them connected, while the fingers of her right one were drawing small circles on his thigh. She could feel the spasm of his muscles under her touch and dared to trail her fingers up the inside of his thigh, getting awfully close to his crotch. His hot breath ghosted over her lips as he groaned, bucking into her hand when she finally cupped him through his pants.

Her mouth dropped open, not just because she could feel how aroused he was, but because of his size. Even in the tight space of his pants, Liz knew he was bigger than any of her former lovers, not that there had been many.

She felt his teeth biting her lip. "Lizzie…." He barely got out. His hands were everywhere at once, basically ripping her coat open so that he could touch her.

In the front, Dembe closed his eyes as they stopped at a red light, leaning his head against the window. He did not want to watch his friend squeezing the FBI agent's breasts, not that he wasn't happy the two of them finally found each other, but he didn't want to be present. He didn't want to hear the noises they made. It wasn't as if he hadn't witnessed heavy make-out sessions in the backseat before. This was Raymond Reddington, after all, but the kind of noises he was now making were new, whatever that meant…

He was thankful when they finally got back to the hotel. He shut off the engine and got out of the car, waiting for his employer and friend to leave the car alongside Liz, but they didn't. Groaning, Dembe knocked loudly against the car window.

"Raymond. We are here," he said gruffly.

Some rustling later, the door opened and Red got out, wearing a sheepish smile and some lipstick, but Dembe wouldn't tell his friend. Instead, he gave him a look, clearly not pleased to sit through this. He was sure that if the ride had taken any longer, the two of them would have christened the backseat and he really did NOT need to see that.

"I'm sorry, my friend." Red put a hand to his arm. "We got a little carried away."

The other man rolled his eyes. "I am happy for you, my brother, but do not make me sit through this ever again."

The concierge of crime chuckled as he helped Liz out of the vehicle and the three of them made their way up to their suite.

Once inside, Dembe excused himself, he hoped to be asleep before any noise could reach him.

Red and Liz slowly made their way towards Liz's bedroom, her hand clasped in his. "Thank you for a wonderful night, sweetheart."

"Thank _you_," she replied. "For all of this. Everything you've done for me… Thank you." She swallowed and willed the tears not to come.

He wasn't fooled. With a gentle smile he pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly. "Everything for you, Lizzie." When he pulled back, he placed a sweet kiss on her cheek, close to her mouth. "Goodnight, sweetheart," he said, opting to be a gentleman.

Her hand closed around his wrist before he could turn away. "Red…"

"Mhm?" Her fingers danced up his front, her eyes glued to the knot of his tie. Then she laced her fingers with his and opened the door to her bedroom, pulling him along. "Lizzie… are you sure?" He asked, but as soon as her lips covered his, he was lost, and his eyes closed on their own.

The tie was loosened and taken from around his neck and carelessly thrown away. He would have to reprimand her about that later, but for now he just wanted her to keep going. He put his arms around her and let his hands wander down her back, cupping her butt and pulling her flush with him, letting her feel what she did to him.

She moaned into his mouth as she worked on the buttons of his vest. His scent was overwhelming, it was everywhere and still she couldn't seem to get enough. His lips moved over her jaw, nibbling on her skin, as he moved towards he neck. How she wanted him, it was almost surreal. Her hands shoved his suit jacket and vest down his shoulders and he only let go long enough to shrug the items off completely. He was busy marking her as his, when he felt her tugging on his belt.

"Lizzie." His breath was hot against the shell of her ear. "Let go." She was surprised by his request and did as he was told, taking one step back to look at him. He could see a hint of worry in her eyes and tried to smile reassuringly. Red gently placed his hands on either side of her face and quickly pecked her on the mouth. "Sweetheart, are you really sure this is what you want?"

Liz groaned. "Can you stop asking me this?"

He gave her a small smile. "I need you to be sure, because there's no going back. I can't only have you for one night. I simply can't. So, if this isn't what you want, if all you want is this one time… I can't do it, Lizzie, not with you."

For a moment she couldn't reply, the lump in her throat too big to even swallow. "Red, you talk too damn much," she said, trying to ease the mood, as her fingers started unbuttoning his dress-shirt, but his hands caught hers, stopping her from going further. "I want you, for as long as you'll have me."

His eyes glazed over at her words. "There's something you should know before this goes any further –"

"I know." He looked at her in surprise. They couldn't possibly be talking about the same thing here. But then her hands went to his back and she traced the uneven pattern over the thin fabric of his shirt. "I know."

"How?"

"The day I came to you, after I thought you were leaving for good. I couldn't sleep that night and was wandering through the house. Your door was cracked open. I didn't mean to pry," she hurried on. "I… you were taking your shirt off and I couldn't get my legs to move." She bit her lip in a nervous manner. "It didn't take me long to know just what these are, and things started to make sense. I just didn't know what to do. That's why I was such a bitch."

When he finally found his breath again, he wound one of his arms around her frame and threaded the fingers of his free hand through her hair. "You could never be a bitch," he said softly, afraid that if he talked normally, his voice would break with the emotions running through his body.

"I was and we both know it." She nuzzled her nose against his cheek. "Thank you for saving me."

"Lizzie –"

"Don't," she interrupted. "Not tonight.

His arm tightened around her. "I don't know how you could ever forgive me."

"Because I love you."

His breath caught in his throat at her confession and his heart soared. "Lizzie, sweetheart…" He shook his head, at a loss for words right now.

"It's okay, you don't need to say it. I… I just need you to know that I'm serious about this. I love you. And I want you, no matter wh -." Before she had even finished the sentences, Liz was pulled against his chest, his lips crushing against hers as he backed them up towards the bed, pushing her onto the mattress and covering her body with his, careful not to put his full weight on her.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Here comes the second to last chapter. Please enjoy and thanks for staying tuned. **This chapter is rated M!**

**Disclaimer:** I'd really enjoy my very own Spades.

**Chapter 5**

He took his sweet time undressing her, making her feel like she was a Christmas gift he was unwrapping and to him, she probably was. He laid down next to her once she was completely naked, while he was still fully dressed from the waist down, and studied her, gently running his fingertips over her body and watching the muscles in her stomach clench and unclench at the sensation. His lips joined in soon enough as he started kissing over her clavicle and towards her chest. When his mouth closed over an already hardened nipple, Liz hissed and arched her back. He moaned against her skin when he felt her fingers at the back of his neck and then moved his lips over her ribcage, making her giggle slightly.

Red looked up at her, a fond smile on his face. She watched him trail his fingers over her stomach as his mouth sucked on her hipbone. She caught his wandering hand with hers and laced their fingers together, feeling him smile against her as he moved further down. He took his time caressing her thighs, and he apparently loved the back of her knees. Then he gently rubbed his five o'clock stubble over the inside of her leg, just above her knee. Red was now kneeling right between her legs, kissing his way up her thigh until he reached her center. He looked up and saw that her eyes were closed while her fingers absently ran over the hand he had laid protectively across her stomach. Dipping his head, he let his tongue swirl around her bellybutton, before moving up her body again, making sure to caress the other side now. He kissed his way through the valley of her breasts until they were face to face again. It took her a while to open her eyes and he could see her arousal as clear as the night.

"Make love to me," she said softly, running her fingers through his chest hair. He continued watching her, in awe of what was happening right now. He never thought he would ever have a chance with this beautiful woman, not after everything that had happened.

He saw her smile and shake her head, before she leaned up and took his lips in soft kiss and his eyes closed on their own as he lost himself in the feeling. Her hands worked blindly on his belt buckle, tugging at the leather to get it undone, but Red was too busy nipping at her lips to even consider helping her out. With a frustrated groan, she pushed against his chest.

"Take them off, now," she ordered, pointing at his pants.

Without a single word, he followed her directions and unbuckled his belt. He slid from the mattress and shoved his trousers and boxer briefs from his hips, his eyes never leaving hers as he stood in front of her in all his glory. He was by no means a poster boy, as his skin was marred with battle scars and his stomach a little round from the good food he got to eat all over the planet, and still he was so very beautiful. And all hers. She wanted to kiss his scars, hoping to make them better, though it was silly. Liz dropped her eyes lower and her breath hitched when she saw how big he really was and how aroused he already was. He twitched under her gaze and then climbed back onto the bed, feeling the need to touch her again. He covered her body with his and Liz moaned at the feeling of his hot skin touching her from head to toe. His erection was scorching hot against her center and she was ready to scream. She wanted him, now.

Taking matters into her own hands, so to speak, Liz wrapped her fingers around him and moved her fist up and down, not really establishing a rhythm. He made a low choking noise at the feeling and bucked into her touch, his lips wrapping around one of her nipples, while he trailed his hands down her body. Only seconds later she felt his fingers at her center, parting her folds to have access to the wetness hidden beneath. Her state of arousal surprised him and turned him on to no end. Her fist tightened when he directed his touch to where she was most sensitive and she moaned loudly.

"God, Lizzie…" He breathed out, slipping one finger inside of her. "You're so wet."

"Red…"

He grunted when her thumb ran over the head of his member and promptly slipped a second finger into her wetness, making her moan and thrash underneath him. She was tight around his fingers and he worried if she would be able to take him in.

"Please…"

He groaned at that and pushed her hand from his erection, rubbing himself over her wetness, slicking himself up. "Lizzie… I don't have any –"

"We're fine!" She replied instantly. "Just, god please, just go."

He shuffled closer and kissed her softly, before pulling back to look at her face. Then he took himself into his hands, and pushed into her slowly. His moans spurred him on as he inched his way in. Whenever it felt like she couldn't take anymore, he stopped moving to give her time to adjust to his width. Once he was finally fully seated inside of her, he released a breath he hadn't known that he was holding.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?"

"Red…"

He nuzzled her face with his nose, whispering words of adoration. "Am I hurting you?" He asked and she shook her head.

"I need you."

He slowly started thrusting into her, one of his hands going to fondle her wetness, to help her muscles relax around him. She closed her arms and legs around him, pulling him as close as possible as she moved her mouth over the side of his head. Both knew that their first time together couldn't be dragged out for too long, and Red could already feel her orgasm building up. He quickened his pace and put more of his weight onto her, holding her in place with a hand at her hip.

"Come for me, Lizzie." His breath was hot against her ear, and with a couple more skilled thrusts into her core and his fingers against her sensitive nub, she fell apart beneath him, moaning his first name. His full first name.

_Raymond._

How sweet it sounded dripping from her lips. The clenching of her inner muscles, together with his name coming from her mouth, was enough to tip him over as well, and he shuddered as he emptied himself inside of her.

"Lizzie…"

They didn't move for several long minutes, both spent and utterly sated. He had his head on her chest, placing lazy kisses against the swell of her breast, while she ran her fingers over his sideburns, caressing his face.

"Lizzie?" He said, his voice low and somewhat rough from being sleepy.

"Mhm?"

He pushed himself up, choosing to lean on his forearms, his hands holding onto the sides of her body. He looked deeply into her eyes. "I love you."

She swallowed hard at his words and her eyes started watering. She could feel the stinging sensation at the back of them. She hadn't cried when her stupid ex-husband had told her that he loved her, not even when he had proposed. Maybe she actually hadn't ever loved before.

Liz grabbed his head between her hands and pulled him further up and in for a kiss, putting all of her emotions into it. Red moaned against her and then rolled the two of them to the side, without ever breaking contact. He pulled her deeper into his side and gentled the touch of his lips. When they finally came up for air he looked at her, a smile blooming on his face.

"I already know this is going to be a great year." He kissed her again and then tucked her head under his chin, before pulling the covers over their bodies. "Goodnight, sweetheart."

"Goodnight, Ray," she replied, touching her lips to his skin, her arm wrapped around his waist.

TheBlacklistTheBlacklistTheBlacklist

A tickling sensation in his face woke him from his slumber. The room was still fully dark, he couldn't have slept for more than three hours. He took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scent of her hair, while his thoughts drifted back to what had happened before they fell asleep. And oh, he remembered alright. It had been the most beautiful experience for him. His Lizzie was just too perfect, _his_ Lizzie… Her face was hidden in the crook of his neck, her warm breath ghosting over his skin, while she was lying almost completely on top of him. Using his free hand, he gently stroked it over her head, trying to tame her tousled hair that was spread everywhere.

God, how much he loved her, it was incredible. Pressing a gentle kiss to the side of her head, he carefully rolled her off him and onto her back, shushing her little noises of protest. She was still sleeping heavily, but her forehead was bunched up in a frown, since her source of warmth had disappeared. Red took a minute to just watch her sleep, before he slipped the covers from her body, exposing her naked skin to the cold. She shivered slightly when he trailed his fingertips over her sides as he made his way down the mattress. He parted her legs to kneel in between them and started kissing over the insides of her thighs. He had wanted to taste her the last time around, but both had been too aroused and he himself probably wouldn't have lasted.

While placing a gentle kiss on her mound, he used the back of his fingers to stroke over her folds. She sighed, but didn't wake. Carefully he pulled her lips apart and finally let himself taste her, humming at the sweetness that hit him. It wasn't long before his loving assault woke her from her sleep.

"Red…" she groaned, grabbing at whatever part of him she could reach.

He hummed again, lapping at her rosy flesh before sucking on her little nub of lust, and Liz bucked into him, almost throwing him off. He pulled his head back to look up at her. "Problem, sweetheart?"

"Fuck you."

Red chuckled at her words. "We both know that's exactly what you want," he answered, before getting back to his task. As soon as his tongue touched her clit again, Liz grabbed at his arms, her nails digging painfully into his skin. He hissed at the sting and pulled back again. "Do I need to tie you up?"

There was something utterly erotic about that idea and Liz couldn't contain the shudder that went through her body, but Red was already busy fondling her center again, his fingers coming to his aid, as he inserted two of them into her, curling upward to touch the spot that would make her see stars.

Liz tossed and trashed and he had a hard time holding her down with one arm over her waist. He fastened the movement of his fingers when he felt her tightening around them and sucked her hot flesh into his mouth, pushing her over the edge with his name on her lips.

He gave her a moment, nuzzling her thighs and placing gentle kisses here and there as he moved to lie next to her, with his own arousal throbbing painfully. He placed a kiss to her clavicle, his hand coming to a rest on her belly. "You taste heavenly, Lizzie." She turned to throw her arm over his body, her fingers tangled in his chest hair. As she pulled herself closer to him, she could feel him hot and hard against her. He had apparently not even considered pleasing himself and had instead only focused on her, which in turn turned her on even more.

Swinging her leg over his waist, she moved to straddle his thighs, only slightly brushing over his erection, but it was enough to make him groan. Wrapping his arms around her, Red scooted back against the headboard and leaned up to kiss her. Liz could still taste herself on him as he pushed his tongue into her mouth and she made a noise in the back of her throat. She pressed her lips firmly against his as she grabbed behind her and positioned him at her entrance. He kept perfectly still while she slowly sank onto him, her eyes closed and her head thrown back in ecstasy as she pulled on his chest hair. When she was fully seated, Red grabbed her waist to direct her movement while he leaned forward to nibble and suck on her breasts. Her hands clutched at his shoulders and the back of his head, scratching her nails over his skin.

It wasn't long until both reached their high, coming almost simultaneously and Liz slumped against him, too exhausted to move from his lap, but neither minded in the slightest. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly to his chest, the movement making him hiss.

"What the…" He looked at the stinging part of his skin and saw the red marks covering most of it. "Really, Lizzie?" He asked, a smile on his lips.

"Mhm?" She sleepily lifted her head to look at him, taking in the wounds she had left on his skin. She gently ran her fingertips over them. "I'm sorry."

"Maybe I really do need to tie you up." He grinned before leaning up to kiss her again.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** This is the last chapter of your Secret Santa gift, Thia and I hope you enjoyed this fic! I had a great time writing it, even though I got carried away a little! So, it's a little after 7 pm where I am and I need to get going. I wish you all a Happy New Year! Have a great night! And thank you for your support! **This chapter is rated M!**

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine.

**Chapter 6**

The next time they woke, it was because the sun was shining brightly through the slightly opened curtains. Red groaned and buried his face in her hair, hugging her tightly. He felt her lips at his neck, moving lazily over his skin and he sighed, enjoying the ministrations.

The rumbling of her stomach had them both laughing and Red pulled back to kiss her gently. "Good morning, sweetheart."

She hummed contently. "Good morning."

When she was moving towards the edge of the bed, Red held onto her arm. "I'll get you breakfast, stay right here."

"Mhm… good morning for sure," she said, snuggling back under the covers and hugging his pillow to her.

He watched her for a few minutes and then pulled on some underwear before he went to find something to eat. She had almost fallen back asleep when he finally returned with a tray full of food. He put it on the bed and climbed back in, taking a moment to stroke her hair from her face. Liz blinked sleepily at him, but then her stomach grumbled when the smell of coffee and food hit her senses. She pulled his discarded dress shirt from the floor and put it on, buttoning only half of it, so it wouldn't drop from her shoulders. Red swallowed hard. She looked far too appealing right now. If she never wore anything but his dress shirts ever again, he could die a happy man.

They ate breakfast leaning against each other, stealing occasional kisses from the other. Liz traced a scar on his left knee, her eyes shining with curiosity.

"I used to play lots of different sports during my childhood, so injuries were happening quite a lot. I had about half a dozen knee surgeries and up to this day, it still gives me some trouble." It must have been the first time he had talked about his past.

"What did you look like back then?"

"Would you like to see some photos?"

She sat up straight. "You have photos?"

He smiled at her. "I'll take that as a yes." He left the room once more and returned a short while later, a folder in his hands. Red put the tray on the nightstand and settled against the head board, Liz quickly followed and snuggled against him. He took a stack of photos out of it and handed them to her.

"That's you?" She asked in an amazed tone.

"Yes. I must have been around seven."

"You looked cheeky, even back then." He chuckled at that. "And so adorable." She looked through the pictures and Red offered a story here and there. When she came to the last one she gasped. "I'm keeping this!"

"Show me."

"No." She hugged it to her chest, shaking her head. "I'm keeping it."

He smiled down at her. "I'm not taking it from you. You can have it. Why you would want it is beyond me though."

"Are you kidding me?!" She held the picture up so both of them could look at it. "Cute smile, stunning eyes and fluffy hair. Was that in high school?"

"Yes."

"I would've totally crushed on you," she said, grinning up at him. "I would've never said anything, but yes, you would've been my secret crush."

He leaned down and kissed her softly. "I'm sure I would've managed to persuade you otherwise."

"Okay, I've made a decision. I'm keeping them all," she told him, grabbing the folder from his hands.

He didn't mind at all, in fact he would give her everything to make her happy. Red watched as she flicked through the photos once more, the shirt she was wearing riding up her stomach, exposing her unblemished skin and suddenly he had an idea. Smiling to himself he retrieved the scarf from where it was lying next to the bed and got to his knees, then he took the bowl of jam from the tray and put both items on the mattress, before he started unbuttoning the dress shirt, kissing every inch he undressed.

He took the folder from her hands and put it on her nightstand, before taking both of her wrists in one of his hands, holding them over her head. Red grinned at her and Liz couldn't help but smile back. He was insatiable. To her surprise, he took the silk scarf and wrapped it around her wrists before he fastened it around the headboard of the bed.

"Red!"

He tugged on the material, making sure that it was fastened but not too tight. "What, don't tell me you're not turned on by the 'ruthless criminal and helpless girl' idea."

"What?" Surely he wasn't being serious. They had just become intimate and he was suggesting role play?

His chuckle brought her back to the present. "Sweetheart, don't look so anxious. I was joking. Though I wouldn't mind _you_ having your way with _me_. Actually I think I would enjoy that a lot."

"Red."

He leaned down and kissed her softly. "I would never hurt you, never do anything you don't want. This is just to prevent your nails from cutting open my skin. You get quite passionate. And I love that, but I'm a little sensitive right now. Do you want me to untie you? If you're uncomfortable, you can tell me."

She quietly mulled his words over in her head. "No. I trust you." Something flickered in his eyes at that; she had apparently found the right words, but she could do even better. "I love you, Ray."

He swallowed hard and then leaned down, pressing his lips to hers. "I love you. So very much," he whispered against her mouth, before sitting back.

"Just one thing," she started. "No tickling."

A grin spread over his face. "My, my, Lizzie, are we perhaps a little ticklish?"

"Reddington."

He huffed at that. "I don't like it when you call me that. It sounds as if you're reprimanding me."

"Good. Keep that in mind. Now, I'm getting a little cold here."

The grin came right back to his face. "I think I can do something about that," he said, his voice dropping an octave.

He grabbed the little bowl and stuck his forefinger into the jam before he started spreading the sticky substance over her body.

"You better clean that up again," she told him and Red looked at her like a tiger about to pounce its prey, before he leaned down and started running his tongue over the lines he had drawn. She moaned at the feeling. If there was one thing that could be said about the concierge of crime, it was that he was the absolute most selfless lover ever. He was practically worshipping her body with his mouth and hands, making her melt into his touch.

"Ray…" she panted.

"Mhm?" He was busy sucking on her inner thigh.

"Please…"

He could smell her arousal and felt himself harden inside his boxer briefs. "Please, what?" He started running his fingertips over her folds, eliciting a throaty moan. He slowly pulled them apart and started circling her clit. "God, Lizzie, you're so wet. Is that all for me?"

"Yes. God, yes. Please, Ray, I need you."

How could he possibly deny her that request. Ripping off his underwear, he lined himself up and pushed into her, both moaning in unison. He set a quick pace, almost completely pulling out before pushing all the way in again and Liz wrapped her legs around his waist, holding tightly onto the headrest. She hated not being able to touch him like she wanted to, but it somehow just fueled her passion.

She was meeting every single one of his thrusts with a motion of her own hips and it drove him crazy. He could feel his orgasm building quickly and chided himself for his hair trigger lately, but this woman was just too much. Holding onto her waist with one hand, he used the thumb of his other one to flick over her clit and soon after, she was screaming his name, shuddering madly while her inner walls constricted around his thick shaft, milking his own climax from him.

He hugged her tightly to him, when he felt her peppering his head with kisses. "I love you, Lizzie."

Reluctantly he had let her leave the bed at some point, instantly turning happy again, when she had invited him to shower with her. After getting dressed it was time for lunch already and the three of them went to a nice little hole in the wall place.

"Ray?" She asked once they had gotten back.

He looked up from the bag he was packing. "Yes, sweetheart?" She was sitting on the bed, her gaze solely on her hands, that were clasped in her lap. He didn't like this look on her. "Lizzie?"

"What happens when we get back?" She finally asked.

His heart constricted painfully when he heard her voice break slightly. He dropped the shirt he was holding and walked over towards the bed, kneeling down in front of her, and both winced at the popping sound coming from his knee. He took her hands in his and squeezed. "What do you want to happen?"

She sighed in frustration. "You can't just answer a question with another question!"

"Lizzie," he started, stroking over her cheek. "I love you and I mean that, with everything I am. And I want to be with you, for as long as you'll have me. So this, us, is up to you."

She saw nothing but truth in his eyes. "Can we?"

"Can we what?"

"Be together?"

"Yes," he replied immediately. "Yes, sweetheart." Getting up from his crouched position, Red sat down next to her, cupping her face to pull her in for a soft kiss. "If you want to keep this quiet, we have to be careful, but I'm sure we can manage. And if you don't want to keep this quiet… I'll talk to Harold. We'll make it work."

Liz leaned into his chest, her head tucked safely under his chin. "What do you want?"

"I just want to be with you."

She kissed the side of his neck. "But you must have an opinion here."

"Honestly, I couldn't care less if people knew, which is a very selfish thought. I don't want you to be in any kind of trouble."

"If we get into trouble, I'll vanish with you," she told him, without any hesitation.

He pulled back and looked down at her. "Sweetheart –"

"Red, I don't have anyone but you. If I lose you too…"

His eyes shone brightly at her words. "You'll never lose me."

"Then promise me that you'll take me with you, if it comes to that."

He shook his head in amazement. What had he done to deserve her? "I promise you, Lizzie. I won't ever leave you." He leaned in to kiss her. "We have to go soon, but there's a place I need you to see before we do. It's only twenty minutes from the airport, so we should be fine."

She wrapped her arms around him and pulled herself closer, she just couldn't stop touching him now that she had him. "What place?"

"The Blue Lagoon. It's a geothermal spa. Very beautiful scenery and a perfect place to see the Northern Lights as soon as it gets dark." Wrapping his own arms around her, he grinned wickedly. "I'll pull some strings so we can be… alone." He lowered his voice.

"Really?" She asked in mock-annoyance.

"Making love under the night sky of Reykjavik," he whispered, enjoying how a shiver ran through her body.

Liz put her hands to his chest and pushed him back, before getting up. He looked at her, unsure of her thoughts. "What are you waiting for? We have to leave."

Red grinned. "And here I thought you were going to reprimand me for my over-eagerness, sweetheart."

She grabbed his tie and pulled him close. "You can be as eager as you want, as long as it's with me, _sweetheart_."

He groaned, before he crushed his lips to hers, giving her a passionate kiss. "I told you, Lizzie, we're going to make a great team."


End file.
